The Crossed Diary of Gakupo and kaito
by Leonoriel
Summary: Kaito is sent to the Append Academy to improve his skills. Sadly, Gakupo can't meet up with him. In order to maintain contact, the two decide to write each others letters telling everything.
1. Gakupo  Monopolization

The crossed Diary of Gakupo and Kaito

**Diary - Document of any kind in which an individual or multiple individuals register their daily actions.**

**AN1: This Diary is in reality letters serving the porpuse of a diary for someone else to read.**

**AN2: Thanks VIOKAY for the Betaing**

**AN3: This is supposed to be in letter format.**** Some grammatical mistakes found in this story are done on porpose. ****Gakupo writes his letters on his notebook, without grammatical correction. Kaito writes his letters on the computer with grammatical correction.**

**xxxXXXxx**

**Gakupo - Monopolization**

Hello Kaito,

How are you? I miss you so much, without you around things aren't as interesting. And now with all this Vocaloid 3 mess, well, you can guess the chaos. It's has been only a few days since you left for Append Academy with Meiko, the Kagamines and Miku, and I already miss your chaotic disorganization to organize my life. It's really good that the Master's have decided to give you a little upgrade so you can be ready for when Vocaloid 3 comes out and don't just get… obsolete, but it was so sudden.

We promised to write each other every day, telling one another of our adventures, even if it's just to say the day was boring. But since I don't know when you'll have the time to write me back (I heard Append Academy was almost like military school) I decided to write you first. I know you said you would write first, but it has been three days and you haven't said a thing…

I'm worried.

So how is Append Academy? Is it really like military school? Do you have to wear those sweat camos the military wear and a kiko cap? I can imagine you dressed up as a military and doing that greeting with the hand and all.

Anyway, right now I am alone in my room writing you this on my notebook… Yes, I do not use… computers, you're gonna read this the old fashion way! Bad calligraphy or not!

I'm going to force you to wear those so dreaded reading glasses! Bwhahaha!

I'm alone right now, writing this on my fluffy couple's bed. Are you sleeping in one of those tiny military beds in which your feet barely fit inside the bed? Because if you are that would be hilarious! ;P

Anyway, everyone left me alone at home. Today everyone decided to go out to do something and before I knew it, only me, Yuma and Miki were at home… And even they left me alone at home to go buy some ice-creams for us. I asked them to get our favorite, triple chocolate enigma! I will taste its chocolaty goodness thinking of you, my blue teddy bear!

Regardless, we found monopoly under your bed, and Uno and other games and decided to play…

Kaito… I was monopolized! That is by far the worst, most stupid game ever. Even reading the rules and getting an explanation I still wasn't able to grasp the game. I don't get it! I ended up becoming a famous singer, lost my home, Yuma bleached my accounts, I had to beg on the streets and live in very tiny apartment with two fat guys and then a creepy evil stalker (Yuma again) captured me, raped me and buried me alive... And I lost the game.

Me: Oh come on! How can a kid's game have those options? You can't burry me alive!

Yuma: Just did and got your whole fortune! You lost Gakupoop!

I think they cheated because I don't remember a reference to any of that on the game rules. I miss you; you understood that game (even though you didn't understand anything else).

Anyway, I heard they are going to add me to this extended singing course, but they haven't decided yet. That's going to be sweet, that way it won't be only you with new singing skills, me too.

Oh, Miki and Yuma have arrived with the ice-creams; we're going to play Punishment Uno next. Now there is a game I understand and can kick their asses (and yours :P)! If I win, I will make Yuma dig the yard as punishment.

Well, they are getting impatient.

Bye Kaito, I miss you and I better get a letter from you soon!

Kisses,

Gakupo.

**xxxXXXxxx**

**AN: Kaito's response coming soon.**


	2. Kaito Diet Conspiracy

**AN: Thanks VIOKAY for your betaing.**

**Thanks Mori for review. I also like the appends and I can't barely wait for Kaito Append. **

**Kaito – Diet Conspiracy**

Dear Gakupo,

OMG YOU WROTE!

I am so happy you remembered about me! It has been so lonely here. Plus I don't have classes with Meiko, Miku nor the Kagamines so I spend the day alone till evening. Apparently each and every one of us is getting personalized treatment. Sweet… Not. But, you have no idea how happy I got when Meiko said: "Hey, fatass, you got a letter from your purple gay-ass lover!"

She's evil… I am not a fatass… I'm chubby, it's different.

I am so happy you wrote. I forgot I was supposed to send you a letter first… Oops. Don't get mad! It's just that I have been so busy around here that I completely forgot that I promised to write first! I am so sorry my sweet lovable Gaku-san-hime-kun! I could never forget about you, you have been in my mind since I got here! I have been thinking how much I miss you and… and… stuff.

Anyway. Here, it isn't much like military school. It's more like summer camp, with a lake and boats and fresh air activities. Go figure out what it has to do with singing… Maybe they just want to unwind me.

Maybe this is really like military camp, maybe they just want to unstress us up to them stress us down! AAaaaargh! I wanna go home! They even already started with the food. The food! I AM GONNA STARVE AROUND HERE GAKU-SAN-HIME-KUN!

Oh, I haven't told you about the food yet. They make me eat veggies, and no ice-cream! No sweet chocolaty icy goodness for little Kaito! No fair, I wanna go home and eat ice-cream with you and Yuma, and Miki and Big Al and Sweet Ann and… and… Leon!

So unfair. They removed all fast food, no fries, no burgers, and no chicken nuggets- no nothing! Just veggies, fruit and fish, grilled or boiled. T.T They are going to starve me here. They say it's to soften my voice, that eating healthy will make my voice sound less raspy and more melted (like peanut butter and chocolate… drool).

You know what I think? They just want an excuse to dump a diet on me! They want to make me lose weight! But I'm onto them! I AM ONTO THEM!

They took measures from Miku, Meiko and the Kagamines. It's for our new Append outfits; we'll be using them when we are released from fat camp. However, they refused to take my measures, something about already knowing what number I should wear. They said it was a large, but I heard an "Extra" somewhere in there…

(I think they were secretly whispering jokes about my weight… I am not fat, am I?)

That made me feel bad T.T. And now Meiko won't stop calling me "Fatass."

Oh! Miku is going to learn English! Sweet huh? But not the Kagamines, nor Meiko… nor me for a matter of fact. Which is unfair, I hate speaking Engwish like dise… -.-'

Like I said before, I don't get to have classes with the others. But after classes we all meet at the main cabin, where we have a television (the twins claimed it) a snooker (Meiko claimed it) table and a darts game.

I decided to start my stay here by playing darts with Len-kun and Rin-chan… but I quitted when Rin darted me in the eye, and then in the shoulder… and in the stomach… and the butt… and the foot… and the nose… and the eye again… Then I lost.

Well, I gotta print this and leave to send it to you. We only have one computer and Meiko-chan is threatening to stuff an 8 ball up my butt if I don't leave. She wants to check on her Gaia. (She wants to cyber on Gaia online :P.)

Well, bye, I love you!

I miss you so much! Now I'm going to leave before my butt gets de-virginized by an 8 ball!

Love,

Your Kaito ^^


End file.
